Sombras do Fogo
by Mestre720
Summary: Enquanto alguns vivem na luz, outros se escondem nas sombras. Com um propósito, um jovem órfão anda entre esse contraste, catalisando uma nova era. AU e OOC! Naruto


Sombras do Fogo

" _Onde as folhas das árvores dançam, você encontrará as chamas. A sombra do fogo vai iluminar a vila. E mais uma vez as folhas das árvores se renovarão."_

 _Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha._

 **Capítulo 1 ― Prólogo**

Desde que as grandes vilas foram construídas, o mundo _shinobi_ experimentou um período jamais vivido antes: a paz temporária. Há, de fato, quem possa argumentar que a paz temporária seja ainda muito distante de uma total harmonia entre as nações, e tal indivíduo indagador possui o mérito da razão. Mas, a paz temporária ainda foi uma conquista magistral já que, nos tempos antigos, das guerras sangrentas e infrutíferas entre os clãs guerreiros, não havia um momento em que os diversos habitantes das mais diversas terras não se preocupassem com a guerra. Explorando horizontes mais profundos, a conclusão era que mães se preocupavam com suas proles, não tendo mais que a certeza de que seus futuros eram incertos: tanto os dos genitores, quanto os dos filhos. O acordo entre Senju e Uchiha mudou tudo: com um tratado entre os dois lados, nascia a Aldeia da Folha, Konoha, um lugar que oferecia paz aos clãs que moravam ali. De repente, o desejo de paz, ainda que incompleto, não parecia tão distante.

É claro que tudo isso não foi fácil. Pouco depois das primeiras aldeias terem sido fundadas, o mundo entrou em caos e novas guerras eclodiram por toda parte. Agora não era clã contra clã, mas aldeia contra aldeia: de fato, a magnitude dos conflitos que se seguiram jamais havia sido presenciada precedentemente. Dentre as principais, uma aldeia se destacou: a aldeia original, Konoha. Mesmo com a perda de dois Hokages por motivos diversos, a Aldeia da Folha conseguiu prosperar. Com o Sandaime Hokage, Konoha conseguiu sair vitoriosa em duas guerras, sendo a última delas marcada pelo protagonismo de Namikaze Minato, O Relâmpago Amarelo, motivo que lhe rendeu o título de Yondaime Hokage e trouxe a paz entre as nações elementares. Mas, o mundo _shinobi_ nunca conseguiu viver em paz por muito tempo e, mais do que nunca, existem diversas ameaças à espreita, esperando a melhor oportunidade para atacar.

O sol brilhava, protagonizando o espaço em meio ao céu azul que, naquele dia, estava quase sem nuvens. Ao todo, era uma vista belíssima de se ver, adequada a períodos de paz.

― Naruto! ― Uma voz exclamou. ― Venha aqui de onde quer que você esteja!

Imediatamente após ouvir essa voz, um pequeno menino, que parecia estar com cerca de 8 anos de idade, começou a correr até sua fonte. O menino possuía cabelos amarelos que lembravam quem os visse do sol. Seu rosto simétrico era enfeitado por dois olhos azuis, acompanhados nas duas extremidades por pequenas franjas de cabelo. Por mais que tivesse cabelos claros como o verão, sua pele era clara, mas em um tom branco que era mais adequado à descrição do inverno. Vestia simples roupas azuis por todo o corpo. Rapidamente, chegou ao destino pretendido e se encolheu um pouco envergonhado diante dos olhos que o fitavam.

― Eu já te falei para não desaparecer da minha visão! ― disse com uma voz aparentemente severa, mas continuou com um tom de exasperação. ― O que eu vou fazer com você?

Essas palavras e voz pertenciam a Suzuki Akemi, uma das funcionárias do orfanato em que Naruto morava. Ele particularmente achava que o significado de seu nome, "linda luz", era adequado, pois ela era muito amorosa e simpática, sendo uma daquelas raras pessoas que se dedicavam inteiramente ao seu trabalho. E isso, é claro, não vinha sem frutos: ela era, de longe, a adulta favorita das crianças do orfanato. Ela era uma daquelas pessoas que, por mais que tentassem parecer rígidas, não conseguiam por causa da própria personalidade gentil. Diante dela, o pequeno menino ficava envergonhado, pois não queria tê-la incomodado.

― Akemi! Akemi! ― outros meninos do orfanato vinham correndo e interromperam a jovem mulher antes que ela pudesse terminar seu diálogo com Naruto. ― Venha aqui!

― Crianças... ― Ela murmurou para si mesma. Recompondo-se, deu suas últimas palavras a Naruto. ― Tome cuidado, está bem?

Seu aceno tímido foi a confirmação que ela precisava para ir embora e, assim, foi-se. Com essas despedidas, o menino de cabelos loiros começou a andar em direção ao seu lugar favorito: a biblioteca. Por ser órfão e não ter nenhum parente conhecido, Naruto tinha que morar no orfanato e aquele não era o lugar mais adequado para uma criança como ele. Claro, possuía brinquedos e jogos de todos os tipos, mas Naruto não era como os outros de sua idade: para ele, na verdade, um livro era o melhor entretenimento para passar as horas vagas dos dias. Naruto verdadeiramente sempre tinha muitas dúvidas de como o mundo funcionava e lia os mais diversos livros. Isso foi complicado inicialmente, por causa de seu vocabulário raso, mas agora, com tantos livros lidos, o nível de dificuldade de uma leitura qualquer não era muito alto.

Vendo a Biblioteca de Konoha, ele aumentou seu ritmo até chegar à entrada, onde cumprimentou os bibliotecários e se dirigiu à seção civil da biblioteca, com planos mentais do que queria aprender naquele dia.

No dia seguinte, Naruto acordou cedo já pensando em ir à biblioteca. Ele tinha que terminar a leitura que havia começado no dia anterior! O menino rapidamente se levantou, cumprimentou as pessoas já acordadas, engoliu rapidamente sua refeição e saiu correndo em direção à porta do orfanato. Quando ele chegou perto, ele foi barrado por Akemi.

― Você vai ter que esperar mais um pouco para sair. ― Ela disse. ― Hoje alguém importante vai visitar o orfanato.

Perplexo, pois nada assim havia precedentemente acontecido, Naruto se sentou em um canto qualquer e iniciou a fazer constantes perguntas a si mesmo enquanto observava o salão principal se encher à medida que o tempo passava. Quem seria esse alguém "importante"? Seria um civil ou um ninja? Seria um homem ou uma mulher?

Logos suas perguntas foram respondidas quando um homem vestido com um colete verde entrou pela porta, seguido por outros 3 vestidos similarmente e um homem mais velho do que os outros, que se colocava ao centro da formação, com um cachimbo na boca, vestindo uma longa roupa branca e vermelha, sendo que um chapéu das mesmas cores adornava sua cabeça.

― Olha, são ninjas!

― Que legal!

― É o Hokage!

Acostumado a esses tipos de comentários, o homem velho sorriu, olhando para as crianças. Passados alguns momentos, um daqueles homens vestidos de verde fez um sutil sinal com a mão e os outros relaxaram suas posturas. O homem vestido de vermelho esperava inabalável durante todo esse tempo, sempre com o mesmo sorriso característico e a calma adequada a um líder. _Um líder_ , foi o que Naruto realmente pensou, _esse homem parece um líder_. Alguns segundos depois do sinal sutil, o homem velho começou a falar.

― Essa geração de protetores brilha! ― exclamou, sempre bem-humorado. ― Vejo que alguns de vocês sabem quem eu sou, mas mesmo assim é adequado me apresentar. Sou Sarutobi Hiruzen, o Sandaime Hokage de Konoha.

Evidentemente, ele continuaria seu discurso, mas foi interrompido por uma voz ansiosa, que provinha de um dos cantos da enorme sala. Sua dona era uma menina pequena para sua idade, com cabelos castanhos e pele clara: verdadeiramente, ela possuía uma aparência bastante comum e Naruto, acessando suas memórias, facilmente conseguia lembrar de sua presença no orfanato.

― Então você é um _shinobi_? ― Ela perguntou, exclamando também, com sua voz cheia de emoção.

O Hokage, cujo nome havia sido há pouco revelado, não se enfureceu e, na verdade, sua expressão se encheu de calor.

― Qual é o seu nome, pequenina? ― perguntou calorosamente.

― Ami, senhor! ― respondeu com ainda mais emoção.

― Ah, eu fui durante meus dias jovens, mas suponho que ainda sou também. ― Iniciou a fala com um tom que parecia um pouco enigmático, difícil de entender para crianças. ― Você também gostaria de se tornar uma _kunoichi_ , não é mesmo? As chamas nos seus olhos me lembram da minha juventude, quando eu era um pequeno...

Com essa resposta do Sandaime, todas as crianças começaram a prestar atenção, especialmente Naruto. Ele, de fato, não tinha tido nenhum contado direto com ninjas antes dessa ocasião em particular. Claro que, como ele morava em uma Aldeia Escondida cheia de ninjas, ele os havia visto pular pela rua, cumprimentar alguns civis e coisas similares, mas nem mesmo um desses _shinobi_ havia interagido com ele antes. O discurso transcorreu naturalmente e o velho líder contara às crianças sobre sua infância e deu um resumo, brevíssimo, sobre algumas conquistas. Mas, de todas as partes do discurso, aquela que mais chamou a atenção de Naruto foi aquela final.

― _[...] espero que vocês sejam inspirados pela Vontade do Fogo e protejam a Aldeia da Folha._

Essa breve frase continuava atormentando seus pensamentos, mesmo já fazendo algum tempo desde que os ninjas foram embora. O menino sabia, é claro, que deveria defender Konoha, como esse era o principal dever dos ninjas, mas, mesmo assim, ele sabia que estava faltando uma ligação entre isso e a "Vontade do Fogo". Naruto tinha quase certeza de que essa "Vontade do Fogo" não era uma coisa material e ele ficara realmente curioso pelas palavras ditas pelo sábio Hokage. Com esses pensamentos em mente, Naruto decidiu que era hora de visitar a Biblioteca de Konoha.

O percurso do menino até o local não foi extraordinário. A população estava normal como sempre, o clima estava agradável e o dia estava belo: um dia característico na Aldeia da Folha. Além disso, sua curiosidade não provocou uma rapidez em seus passos e Naruto contentou-se em imergir em seus pensamentos enquanto aproveitava a atmosfera da vila e, por isso, não percebeu até o último momento que havia chegado. Como sempre, o menino cumprimentou os funcionários da Biblioteca de Konoha, mas dessa vez resolveu pedir ajuda a um deles.

― Hiroshi-san, ― o menino começou a falar, se aproximando de um homem ― onde eu poderia achar algum material sobre a "Vontade do Fogo"?

O homem que respondeu Naruto era alto, possuía cabelos castanhos e uma pele um pouco bronzeada. Ele sempre fora muito simpático com o menino e o ajudara sempre que o possível. Dessa vez não foi diferente.

― Naruto-san! ― Começou o homem. ― Seja bem-vindo à Biblioteca de novo! Suponho que dessa vez você tenha se interessado por assuntos _shinobi_! Por favor, me siga e eu te indicarei a prateleira certa.

Após murmurar um rápido agradecimento, o menino de olhos azuis seguiu o homem até uma prateleira isolada na seção geral da biblioteca. Lá, havia livros empoeirados e a coleção parecia ser bastante extensa. Parando de frente a uma prateleira, Hiroshi começou a falar de novo:

― Aqui você vai encontrar o que você desejar sobre esses assuntos! ― Começou o homem, entusiasmado. ― Tenho certeza de que você será um ótimo ninja!

― Muito obrigado, Hiroshi-san! ― respondeu Naruto, alegre e satisfeito.

― Não há de que, garoto!

Com isso, o bibliotecário foi embora, após, é claro, dar uma leve sacudida nos cabelos de Naruto. O menino prontamente começou a olhar todos os livros daquela seção, até encontrar um que parecia velho, mas promissor. Chamava-se _Ninjas e a Vontade do Fogo_ , escrito por um tal de Senju Tobirama. Naruto não esperou alguns segundos para admirar o título e rapidamente começou a ler a primeira página.

 _Seja bem-vindo, jovem aspirante a shinobi. Trago-lhe neste livro instruções de como se tornar um hábil e perigoso adepto às artes ninjas, para assim proteger a nossa casa, Konoha. Primeiro, suponho que devo introduzir o que é a Vontade do Fogo. Com certeza, você já deve ter ouvido falar dela e seu significado não é tanto complexo: trata-se simplesmente da vontade de um shinobi de proteger sua própria casa. Apesar de ser tão simples, será essa vontade que permitirá Konoha avançar à frente das outras nações e virar a primeira potência no mundo shinobi..._

Esse breve trecho foi ao mesmo tempo satisfatório e insatisfatório a Naruto. Por um lado, ele descobriu o que a "Vontade do Fogo" significa, mas ele sabia que não era uma coisa tão simples assim a ponto de poder ser descrita em poucas palavras. Ele decidiu folhear um pouco mais o livro, mas infelizmente não achou mais nenhuma informação sobre o assunto. Ele decidiu que, embora havia passado apenas alguns minutos dentro da biblioteca, ele tinha muito a pensar sobre isso e decidiu ir embora e aproveitar a tarde, enquanto se aprofundava mais no assunto mentalmente.

O menino estava tão focado no significado da "Vontade do Fogo", que nem percebera quando saíra da Biblioteca de Konoha até que um grito o alertara e o fizera prestar atenção a seus entornos.

― Papai!

― Volta aqui, filha!

Tão rápido quanto se alertou, Naruto se deixou relaxar. De fato, era apenas um pai brincando com sua filha, uma cena típica em Konoha. Parecia que a menina estava correndo de seu pai, enquanto ele corria atrás dela. Depois de alguns instantes, ele conseguiu pegá-la e a garotinha começou a soltar vários sorrisos e risos, enquanto seu pai fazia cócegas nela. Enquanto assistia a essa cena, um trecho voltou à sua cabeça:

" _[...]trata-se simplesmente da vontade de um shinobi de proteger a própria casa."_

Tudo clicou em sua mente. Agora, ele realmente sentia que compreendia a Vontade do Fogo, um termo que agora não era mais estranho a ele. Enquanto voltava à sua casa, ele sentia que agora possuía um propósito. _Sim,_ ele pensou, _agora com certeza me tornarei um shinobi e protegerei esta aldeia maravilhosa._

Seus sonhos, naquela noite, o imaginavam como um jovem Hokage ao lado de sua aldeia, ao lado de sua família.

 _ **Algumas semanas depois...**_

Socos poderiam ser ouvidos durante toda a tarde e suor caía por todo o campo de treinamento em que Naruto estava. Depois daquele dia particular, o menino decidiu que se tornaria um ninja e, desde então, começou a colocar todos os esforços para atingir esse objetivo. Imediatamente, no dia seguinte, o menino voltou à biblioteca e começou a pesquisar sobre _shinobi_ e as informações achadas não o decepcionaram. Depois de ler alguns livros de história sobre a Aldeia da Folha, Naruto começou a amar ainda mais a Aldeia e se fascinou ainda mais pela figura do Hokage, o protetor da Aldeia. O fascínio do jovem pelos líderes de Konoha era tanto que ele fácil e rapidamente lera todos os livros acerca deles e seu leque de informações ia do Shodaime até o atual Yondaime Hokage. Mas não eram só os Hokages que fascinavam o jovem, mas as artes _shinobi_ no geral.

No dia seguinte à visita do Sandaime Hokage ao orfanato em que vivia, Naruto decidiu também deter o máximo de conhecimento sobre as artes ninjas que pudesse ter. Ele leu, desde então, vários livros sobre cada tipo de arte ninja e se fascinara igualmente por todas: de _ninjutsu_ a _fuuinjutsu_ , ele queria ser proficiente em todas! Com esse objetivo em mente, Naruto começou seu treinamento ninja. Seguindo principalmente os conselhos de Senju Tobirama, que Naruto descobrira ser o Nidaime Hokage, o menino começou a praticar taijutsu e conseguiu destravar seu chackra, através da meditação e vinha melhorando seu controle sobre ele a cada dia que se passava. Após ler outros livros acerca da Vontade do Fogo, o menino percebeu curiosamente que Hashirama, o Shodaime Hokage, era muito mais filosófico que seu irmão e que o Nidaime Hokage se destacava mais na descrição das artes _shinobi_ do que na filosofia.

De fato, Naruto estabeleceu uma rotina para seus dias. De manhã, ele iria à biblioteca e absorveria uma quantidade enorme de conhecimentos sobre os mais diversos campos e, à tarde, ele colocaria esse conhecimento em prática. À medida que o tempo se passava, o menino adicionava mais práticas. Inicialmente, apenas o taijutsu e o controle de chackra bastavam, mas agora ela adicionou prática de kunai e shuriken, prática de caligrafia e começou a estudar teoria de ninjutsu. De fato, recentemente concluíra o exercício de controle de chackra das folhas nos braços, mas infelizmente não possuía chackra suficiente para fazer o exercício de controle que consistia em andar na árvore.

Hoje, particularmente, o menino acordara mais cedo do que o esperado, pois hoje seria o dia em que ele iniciaria a Academia Ninja e ficaria mais perto de conseguir atingir seus sonhos. Lembrando disso, Naruto parou de socar a árvore e voltou ao orfanato para trocar de roupas, afinal, ele não queria dar uma má impressão em seu primeiro dia!

Naruto chegou à Academia de Konoha 10 minutos antes do horário marcado e, entrando na enorme recepção da academia, perguntou à recepcionista aonde ele deveria ir. Para sua surpresa, ele descobriu que haveria um discurso do próprio Yondaime Hokage antes das aulas começarem! Ele tentou ao máximo esconder seu entusiasmo, mas, enquanto esperava ansiosamente pelo início do evento em uma das cadeiras preparadas para o dia, sentia que estava falhando miseravelmente. Mas, nada disso importava, pois iria escutar um discurso de seu ídolo em pessoa!

À medida que o tempo passava, a sala se enchia de pais e alunos e o ambiente se tornava cada vez mais barulhento. Quando ele foi conferir as horas, de repente estranhou o silêncio da multidão e percebeu que seu ídolo havia chegado! Após uma salva de palmas de todos presentes no local, Namikaze Minato, o Yondaime Hokage, começou seu discurso:

― Todos sejam bem-vindos à Academia Shinobi! Neste dia, a nova geração de Konoha vai começar sua carreira ninja! ― Com essas palavras, o Hokage iniciou seu discurso e começou a fitar a próxima geração e Naruto teve a sensação de estar sob um forte escrutínio quando o olhar de seu líder esteve sobre ele. ― Hoje, os jovens aspirantes a ser ninjas vão começar a aprender a defender suas casas e vão criar muitos amigos! Que a Vontade do Fogo os guie nesse caminho! Uma salva de palmas aos nossos futuros protetores!

Após o discurso breve, mas denso em significados, a multidão começou a aplaudir ainda mais alto do que fez no começo. Entre ela estava Naruto, que escutara o discurso com atenção e entendera a mensagem: ele defenderia até a morte sua Aldeia! Porém, suas reflexões não duraram muito tempo, pois outra presença entrou no palco e começou a falar:

― Bom dia a todos! Por favor, olhem o mural no corredor e procurem seus nomes e dirijam-se às salas certas. Obrigado! ― O dono dessa voz era um homem vestido com um uniforme padrão chuunin, que possuía pele clara, com olhos castanhos e cabelos negros.

Naruto fez o que foi ordenado e se dirigiu ao mural no corredor. Logo, achou seu nome, ao lado de "sala 317". Reconhecendo que deveria ir ao local, ele foi. No corredor, passou por diversas crianças e foi observando os diversos números das salas, até achar o número 316. Ele procurou, mas não achou o número 317, embora ainda houvesse uma sala sem número ao final do corredor. Com algumas suspeitas próprias do número da sala, fez uma pergunta a um adulto.

― Com licença, o senhor saberia me dizer se esta é a sala 317? ― perguntou educadamente a um homem de cabelo castanho, com o colete e uniforme padrão chuunin.

― Sim. Você é um novo aluno? ― Um rápido "sim" e um aceno de mãos foi a resposta. O homem continuou com um sorriso sereno. ― Bem, prazer em conhecê-lo, meu nome é Yuri Takashi, mas você pode me chamar de Yuri-sensei ou só sensei. Eu serei um de seus professores durante os próximos quatro anos.

― Prazer em conhecê-lo Yuri-sensei. Me chamo Naruto e espero ter excelentes anos pela frente. Posso entrar na sala? ― O menino se apresentou com um pequeno sorriso, apreciando a personalidade de seu novo sensei.

― Sim, sim. Por favor entre.

Como resposta à afirmação, Naruto entrou na sala na qual estudaria pelos próximos anos. Notou que o quarto tinha tamanho médio, com 18 bancos, 9 na esquerda e 9 na direita, cada um cabendo três cadeiras. A frente possuía a mesa do professor e um quadro imenso. Resolveu, enfim, se sentar ao fundo, na parte direita em relação ao quadro visto pelos alunos, quando sentados.

Após alguns minutos, o menino de cabelos espetados ouviu uma voz e se virou em direção a ela.

― Com licença. Eu poderia me sentar aqui? ― perguntou um menino com a altura média, vestindo roupas cinzas. Ele tinha olhos negros, pele clara e um cabelo em forma de abacaxi.

― É claro. Por favor, fique à vontade.

― Obrigado. Quanto as apresentações, me chamo Nara Hideki, prazer em conhecê-lo. ― disse em um tom preguiçoso, marca registrada de todos os Naras, pelo que Naruto havia lido na Biblioteca.

― Naruto, sem sobrenome, e igualmente. ― disse com educação.

― Naruto-san, vejo que não repetiu o "prazer em conhece-lo", e o substituiu por igualmente. Pelo menos você aproveita o seu esforço e não fala palavras desnecessárias.

― Seria muito problemático. Por favor Nara-san, não tenha formalidades. Peço que me chame apenas de Naruto, sem o "san" e tudo mais.

― Igualmente – Veio a resposta e os dois sorriram pela piada interna – Então, Naruto, você gostaria de jogar uma partida de shogui? ― perguntou sem a voz preguiçosa de antes, se interessando pelo enigma que era a pessoa em sua frente. Afinal, não todos os dias em que alguém consegue impressionar um Nara.

― Claro, Hideki!

E assim eles jogaram por 15 minutos. Os dois usaram suas inteligências ao extremo, mas o resultado acabou sendo a vitória de Naruto. Hideki ficou muito surpreso com o resultado, afinal, nenhuma criança de sua idade já tinha conseguido vencê-lo.

― Diga-me, Naruto, como você conseguiu me vencer? Sem querer me gabar, mas ninguém da minha idade tinha conseguido sequer um empate. ― perguntou com uma leve frustração.

― Você é um ótimo jogador Hideki! Porém seu erro foi não ter movido o general de prata para E5. Em vez dessa jogada você moveu o peão para F8, lembra? ― Terminou Naruto com um pequeno sorriso.

― Foi uma armadilha, não foi? ― O sorriso do outro menino foi a resposta.

― Bem, parece que a academia não vai ser um total desperdício de tempo como eu imaginava. ― disse o menino do cabelo em forma de abacaxi.

― Só vai ser problemática. ―Replicou o menino de cabelos amarelos, brincando, com um sorriso ainda maior.

― Vamos jogar outra partida. ― Curiosamente, a fala do Nara não era uma pergunta, mas sim uma afirmação determinada.

― Quem sabe depois...

Hideki já iria replicar, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma nova voz.

― Com licença, eu estava observando e acho que vocês seriam uma boa companhia. Eu também poderia me sentar aqui? Me chamo Yamanaka Inoshi, prazer em conhecê-los. ― perguntou o menino de cabelos amarelos, característico de todos os Yamanakas. Inoshi tinha a altura média de uma criança de 8 anos. Com um cabelo bagunçado, o Yamanaka tinha o carisma detido por todos os membros de seu clã.

― Claro. Sou Naruto, igualmente, Yamanaka-san.

― Sem problemas. Nara Hideki, Inoshi-san.

― Nada de formalidades! Por favor me chamem de Inoshi, sem artigo.

― Igualmente. ― responderam Naruto e Hideki em perfeita sincronia. Observando isso, todos os três meninos riram da piada interna.

Os meninos pretendiam continuar conversando, mas foram interrompidos por outra presença que entrara na sala. Naruto percebeu vagamente que a sala de aula não estava mais vazia como quando entrou e que, na verdade, agora estava totalmente lotada. O menino também observou que a nova presença era o mesmo homem que deu o discurso após o Yondaime, no palco.

― Bom dia, classe! Me chamo Sarutobi Ren e serei o sensei de vocês durante este ano. O homem ao meu lado ― disse, apontando para o chuunin que gentilmente havia conversado com Naruto na porta da sala de aula. ― é Yuri Takashi e ele é meu assistente. Espero que nós tenhamos anos produtivos. No primeiro ano, o currículo será composto de...

Pelo resto da manhã, os dois senseis introduziram o planejamento dos anos da academia e fizeram com que a classe se apresentasse e que os alunos se conhecessem.

Os três amigos, Naruto, Hideki e Inoshi, ficaram conversando durante todo o dia e ali nascia uma nova amizade, que catalisaria mudanças jamais vistas nos países elementares.

Assim começava a história de novas lendas, que guiariam o mundo _shinobi_ pelas tempestades que viriam...


End file.
